Empty
by tatertots370
Summary: Alex and Seth bid farewell. After "The Blaze of Glory". MarissaAlex, a small hint of SethSummer. SethAlex friendship. One shot.


**_Empty_**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _The OC_ at all, or that bonfore would've gone differently. And let's just say it involved Marissa instead of a horse.

**A/N: **Aw, poor Alex. I liked Seth and Alex's friendship, so I decided that he owed her a goodbye, even if it was in fic. And I know he might've seen Alex hug Marissa, but nobody actuallytold him that Alex was leaving so...Here it is. Sort of a tearjerker, but I'm also really emotional today. I cried because I couldn't find my contact solution.

* * *

Alex stared at the empty apartment with wide, tear-filled eyes. She couldn't believe that she was leaving it, everything. The entire life she had built for herself. She bit her lip, hard, and clamped her eyes shut as fresh tears sprung out. She tried to remember when the apartment was full, but she couldn't.

She wanted so badly for Marissa to walk out from their bedroom with disheveled hair and a sideways smile and pull her into a kiss. That's what she would do. But her – _their­_ bedroom was empty. Everything was empty.

She heard three knocks on the door. She knew it wasn't her. Marissa wasn't coming back. She'd gotten her stuff out and left right in front of Alex. Alex hadn't helped, and even at times she had fought the urge to through her bags down and scream at Marissa to stay. Because Alex needed her. She _needed_ her.

And, of course, who did Marissa bring to help her move? Ryan. Alex scowled at him every time he passed. He was so fucking perfect, she hated the way Marissa talked about him. How Seth talked about him. Like he could make the world perfect. Alex wanted to do that to Marissa, but she couldn't.

Alex wiped her tears away roughly, making the skin under her eyes tinted red. Standing across from her was a confused looking Seth, his soft, little boy face staring at her with questions.

"Here's your money, thanks...What – Where's all your stuff?" he said slowly.

Alex choked back more tears. She wished she had fallen in love with him. It would've been so much simpler.

"I'm going back to my parents' place. I," she paused wiping a tear roughly, "I can't stay here. Without...They agreed and all, they were happy. Maybe it's different," she finished, crying harder than before.

Seth shook his head. "You can't. I need you, Alex. Come on, you know that," he said softly.

Alex continued to cry, harder and harder. Seth took the few steps forward and wrapped his arms around her shaking body. Her tears were making his tee-shirt wet but he didn't care.

"Fuck her, I don't get it. She seemed so happy and then she just fucking decides that he makes her happier? Why would...I don't get her. I hate her so much. I hate her," Alex said loudly, through tears and aggravated screams.

Seth stroked her soft blonde hair in a comforting way, but he knew he wasn't making any progress.

"I don't want to leave...I want her to stay. I need her, I need her..." she whispered slowly.

Alex looked at him with a heartbroken gaze. Seth suddenly wanted to kiss her. He knew he had Summer, he knew he didn't feel that way about Alex. But he wanted to make her stop. He wanted to stop her from leaving. And he couldn't.

He kissed her on her forehead and she rested her head on his chest. "I won't forget you. She won't," he said quietly.

Alex sniffed and then pulled away from the embrace, still a little teary. "Thank you for...everything. You've really been great. Sometimes a selfish, spoiled little bitch but really great. I hope it works out for you," she said with a slow smile.

Seth let out a light laugh. "Call me, all right? I'm really gonna miss you,"

Alex nodded. "Me too."

Seth pulled her into another hug. Tears slowly were welling up at his eyes, but he held them back. "Tell her I said bye, k?" Alex whispered.

Seth nodded and turned around with one last glance. He felt a lump of guilt in his stomach. He had tried to make his life better but he hadn't even considered hers. He turned to apologize, but it was too late. The door was already closed.

Alex took a deep breath and sighed. She tugged on her necklace and threw it into her bag.

She decided that she was just like her old apartment.

Empty.


End file.
